Picking up Bad Habits
by Roslin Fan
Summary: Laura picks up a few bad habits during an off world meeting with Richard... Richard/Laura


Laura looked down at the man in the bed, her boss. She shook her head. How did she let this happen? He was married, and not only that, he was the President of the Twelve Colonies.

She needed a cigarette. She shook her head again. Remembering the last time she'd needed a cigarette. That boy. Sean. At least she never taught this one. He was on the opposite end of the spectrum-and completely inappropriate.

She retreated to the hotel bathroom, digging a cigarette out of her purse and her lighter. It was a good thing she never remembered to take them out of it after she had quit, again.

It was a habit she'd picked up when her mother was sick. She needed the smell and taste. The drag to take her mind of the drip. Judith warned her not to. Told her those things would kill her. Laura shook her head. She didn't deny the ill effect they'd have on her health: Laura prided herself on never denying anything. But whatever they did to her, it could never be as bad as what the diloxan did to her mother.

She sat on the floor against the door. Enjoying the cigarette much more than the sex. What would she do? She had to work with him still, but not often. After all, she was just the lowly Secretary of Education.

She was shocked when Richard invited her to go with him to the meeting on Tauron. It was a civil defense initiative meeting, no where near her field, which she was quick to mention in her attempt to say no.

Richard just smiled and said he needed her sharp mind to help him sort through the facts, so he could make the best decision. She smiled back, asking why he didn't put her higher up the food chain, if it was her mind he needed so badly.

"_You never know, Laura. It's only my first term," he said._

_After the meeting, they'd gone back to his hotel room. The warning bells went off at first, but he kept asking what she thought about Dr. Baltar's claims that it was time to rely more on technology. Laura shrugged, giving herself time to think. She'd grown up during the Cylon War, but was only cognizant at the tail end of it. That was a long time ago, now, and she knew better than anyone humans don't need machines to kill them. Cancer and drunk drivers do a fine job of that. Still, she didn't like the look of that Baltar fellow. She knew he was a personal friend of Richard, but that did nothing to impress her. _

_She was careful to school her response, focusing solely on the issue of technology. "I think it's something you should look into, Mr. President. I'm not saying you should definitely commit to it. I couldn't make a call like that, but the war is long over, and it seems like the right time to consider your options."_

"_You're not worried about repeating the past? You know what it says in the scrolls: 'All of this has happened before. All of this will happen again.' How can I keep that from coming true?"_

_She shook her head. "You're the President. You're in control of those things, and you have me-and the rest of the cabinet. And the experts." She was careful not to roll her eyes at the last part. _

_He smiled_. _"You're the best, Laura. Thanks."_

Laura shook her head, realizing where she went wrong, as she leaned her head back against the door and took another drag. He talked like a gentleman. That's what threw her. She'd used to think about what it would be like to have a gentleman talk to her when she was young. Not that Richard was the first gentleman to have been her acquaintance. Sean had been sweet. Polite. A gentleman. And Wally-not that she'd ever sleep with him. Wally wasn't her type at all, but he was a good man and one of the few true friends she'd made since entering the world of politics.

But Richard was attractive, powerful, intelligent, and a gentleman.

_He walked her to the door, kissing her cheek as he said goodnight. She kissed his mouth._

It had all begun with that. She couldn't blame him. And he hadn't disrespected her. She'd done that to herself.

Now what?

"Laura, you okay?"

She moaned to herself. He was awake. So much for an escape. "I just needed a cigarette."

She heard him approach the door.

"Can I come in? I could use a cigarette too."

She moved away from the door and said he could enter.

He opened the door, smiling at her. "I was worried you were freaking out."

She smiled. "Me freak out? Never."

"Of course not. Not my Laura Roslin." He sat next to her, putting his arm around her and leaning against the vanity. "Can I bum a cigarette?"

She reached into her bag for another cigarette. The carton was getting low. If this was going to be something she continued, she'd need to buy more soon, especially if she'd be sharing. She handed him one and then lit it for him.

"I haven't smoked in years," he said.

"Me neither."

He looked at her. "But you keep them in your purse."

She shrugged. "Guess I never bothered to take them out."

"Good thing."

"Yeah."

"It feels good."

She nodded. It did feel good. It felt really frakking good. "Yes, it does, Mr. President."


End file.
